My Hogwarts Diary
by DantheWarbler
Summary: year one through seven


The original harry potter was set in the eighties, so this is obviously later, but the children of harry and his friends are not going to be included, just my OC's, and shopkeepers, Okay well this starts before hogwarts in 2007, on july 31st. I will write a diary entry for every month of every year at hogwarts, well... here goes...

JULY 2007

well, my birthday was two weeks ago, on the seventeenth, and I got two wicked presents, a cat! I called him Aldo, because in italian the name means Little old sword, and he's sort of a rusty colour, any old metal goes rusty and swords are made of metal and...and...im ranting, im sorry im just excited because the other present was very special. I got my hogwarts letter! From The deputy headmaster Proffessor Pomondo, I need a size 2 pewter cauldron, some dragon scale gloves, robes and school uniform, a wand, quills and ink, spellbooks and some brass scales but not a telescope because my brother said that first years dont do Astronomy. He's going into Third year when I go into first, but he says not to hang around with him because i'll embarrass him in front of his friends.

My mum is going to take me into Diagon Alley tomorrow, and jake too, he's getting some new quidditch gloves, his old ones he traded for a rat, a rat that unfortunately came to an early grave after meeting Aldo for the first time. He says I need to buy him a new one or he'll turn all of my clothes pink, but because of all of the pranks last year, all hogwarts uniform is now Unjinxable!

Also now that Barnardo Clutterbuck is headmaster, he says first years can try out for the quidditch team, and me and Jake (My brother) practise all the time, Im gonna try out for beater because I can hit a shot put ball 10 metres at 20 miles an hour with a beater's baton!

It's almost ten o'clock so im going to go to bed, I forgot to tell you that I got this diary for my brithday, to take to hogwarts, and it never runs out of pages! its magical! when all the pages are used up, the book duplicates and creates a second diary, which is unused! oh and one last thing, my name...my name is Daniel McCollough, but all my friends call me Dan, well, I really only have one friend, and that's Aldo, anyway I'm going to bed now, bye.

AUGUST 2007

Hello again,

Well I wouldnt be lying if I said y summer was completely UNEVENTFUL!

Well...thats not true, it would be a lie, only the past week has been uneventful, I went to Diagon Alley with my mum and Jake stayed at home because he wanted to go to the cinema with his friend Samantha, I think she's his Girlfriend but he says she isnt, she gonna be in year 2 when im in year 1 so shes one year younger than he is and she's in Hufflepuff and My brother is too. I met somebody in Diagon Alley, In Ollivander's wand shop, but Ollivander died in the year I was born which was 1996. He was really Old, over 100 I think but his Apprentice took over and he's really nice, his name is Philando Dint. The Girl I met's name is Charmaine Hutchinson and she's going to Hogwarts when I go, we are going to sit together on the train, but all her family are gryffindor and my family are hufflepuffs, but not my mum, she was a ravenclaw. That means she's wise, which I dont think is completely true because she always buys my clothes too big, today I had to wait until she was asleep, go down into the cupboard where the robes are kept and do a shrinking charm on my robes to make them my size because she bought them too big for me!

My wand was dissapointing, I was really excited about it and it is cool but its massive! 14 and a half inches, thats the size of my shin! it's hawthorn with a Hippogriff talon core, and charmaine's wand is 13 inches made of Elm wood, with a unicorn hair core. Jake's wand is ugly, it's all nobbly and bent, but he snapped it by accident last year...well he actually sat on it but anyway, he got a new one this year and it's really weird, it is curved and then and looks like it has claws but he thinks its gothic and awesome, but I dont understand how it is really, anyway, I'm going to go now, any I'll at the End of september because now it's the end of august, august 31st and im gonna wait until my first month of school to write again and I catch the hogwarts express in a week., bye

SEPTEMBER 2007

Woah! It seems like forever since I've written n here, it's strange, But I got sorted and made some friends, and I think I made an enemy but I don't know because shes mean to me and calls me names, but she hasnt done anything evil yet. Her name is Vasilisa Hush. She's a slytherin and I got sorted...into...RAVENCLAW! just like my mum, im sure that means im wise. Charmaine is in Gryffindor but we have loads of lessons together...like Charms and transfiguration, I also made two other friends, Dominic Bevitt, he's in Gryffindor and also Oren Smith, He's in Ravenclaw, but he was already sort of my friend, because he's my cousin. Also, I tried out for the qudditch team and got in as a beater, Oren is the other beater, so he's going to come to my house during next summer and practise with me.

Aldo seems to be settling well In my Dormitory, there are 6 people in my Dorm; Me, Oren, Craig Connolly, James Dibbett, Eustace Pibb and Ryan Clearwater. Theyre all nice apart from Eustace who makes jokes about my size because im only 4 foot 10 inches and theyre all over 5 foot tall.

My mum sent me a broom, It's called a Nimbus Chrome and is the ultimate broom, with easy handling and goes up to 50 mph! it's used by all the members of the English Quidditch team, and now I have one it's great, I love all my lessons except ancient runes, it's boring! I have a secret that only me, Oren and Charmaine know, I am an animagus, I can turn into a Fox whenever I like, and Oren is one aswell, He turns into a Puma, thats like a large cat, it's a predator and looks like a slim lioness but smaller I guess, Charmaine is one too, but I already knew that, she showed me on the train, she transforms into a brown tabby cat, it's cool, but I think Aldo has taken too much of a linking to her. Me and Oren and Charmaine have been spending free periods together talking about it, and we decided to not tell anynody.

I must go now though, because I have October to worry about now, bye.

OCTOBER 2007

well it's halloween night, and the dormitory is lit up with several decorations and pumpkins, we are all sitting up sharing scary stories, its really fun but we had to stop because our head of house; Professor Bridgelark caught us, he's also my charms teacher and always wears an emerald green suit, it's like looking at a large human bogey. The halloween feast was amazing! Professor Clutterbuck gave us all a present, inside was a tiny dragon, real, but really small, and housetrained, when we got up to our dorms there was a turquoise cage with a mini sort of mountain top insade for the dragon to sit, a food bowl and water bowl, and a cave underneath for the dragon to sleep, mine is called Bones and Oren's is called Bumble, I think Charmaine named hers Cherry, which is stupid as her dragon Is Blue...Mine is Green and Oren's is Gold.

We had our first quidditch game last week and we won! It was against hufflepuff and I played Jake who is a chaser, but it was hard because I had to hit the bludger at him, and he's my brother so I avoided every opportunity to hit it in his direction. Also I wrote an article for the daily prophet about how hard it is to go up against my brother and it got published! but they changed our names and everything to keep us anonymous...my anonymous name was Dave McDonald and his was James McDonald, but everyone knows it was us. He doesnt have the same broom he has a brrom called the QuickBlade 5000 and it's faster than mine but mine is lighter and is much more easily handled. Anyway I have to go now but I'll write again on November 30th, bye.

NOVEMBER 2007

Well, This was NOT a nice month, Professor Pomondo found out that me and Oren and Charmaine are Animagi and gave us detention for not telling him, but he was nice about it ajnd said he wouldnt tell Professor Clutterbuck which was cool. It was Jake's Birthday on the nineteenth and he was fourteen, so I got him a rememberal so he would remember that he wasnt in a position of authority over me...thats what mum says, she got him a new Cat and his cat is called Slasher...appropriate...his cat is black and has one ear, and likes to scratch me, and fight with Aldo, but Aldo always beats him up!

Last week in our quidditch match against slytherin Vasilisa who is their beater, broke my arm with a bludger and my nose with her bat and now I hate hr, I really do, I hope she falls off her broom! Oren has come to see me during every break and free period, he even brings me a pumpkin pastie every lunch time which is nice and we talk about charms and stuff, but sometimes he sneaks in at night and we talk about our animagus powers. He thinks we should tell our parents but I said That she'll tell Jake and I know jake will tell everyone including professor Clutterbuck. So for now we won'tell them, but we said we will before christmas, but we'll tell professor Clutterbuck first so he doesnt find out the hard way. My arm is getting better though and by next week the cast can come off and I can go back to lessons, because I broke my wand arm and if you try and cast a spell with your other arm, it could kill you. Anyway I have to rest but ill write at the end of december.

DECEMBER 2007

Well it's december 31st at 11.50pm and im waiting for the new year. For christmas I got these things.

A big cage for Bones the Tiny Dragon (It has two mountains a cave a food and water bowl and a pond for bathing and a swim to excersize him.

A new bag for my books with my name sewed into it and a wand sock for me to hang my wand on my bed before I go to sleep, again with my name on it, oren and me got matching ones.

A sparkly collar for Bones

A wicked little bed for Aldo that I put under my own bed, he always sleeps there anyway

and finally I got 100 galleons to share with Oren for trips to hogsmeade next year.

It was a great christmas, but something sad happened...Oren's dragon died, but I said he could share mine, but he didnt need to because Professor Clutterbuck gave him a new one, and now he shares my cage and he is Red, his name is Hercules. This year instead of having a new years feast, we had a ball and we had to go in dress robes, it was degrading, Mine and orens were the same, black suits with white shirts and black bow tie, Charmaine wore a green dress and we all looked to posh to be in school, but we didnt go with dates we went, the three of us, as friends, and it was quite good to be honest. But charmaine straightened my hair and it was so long, my hair is usually tangled and curly!

But now I Have to go, I forgot to say, my arm is fully recovered bt I cant play quidditch until february so Dominic Bevitt is going to take my place as beater until I can return, he isnt very good, but he's good enough until I come back, thats what professor Redhatt says, he's our coach and flying lessons teacher. Bye

JANUARY 2008

Well, I told My mum and Professor Clutteruck that im an animagus and so did Oren and Charmaine and he was fine with it, he sent our applications to the registry of animagi and we just be registered and able to use our powers freely by february. But we arent allowed to use them in School. I have so much Transfiguration homework and a lot of ancient runes homework, I like transfiguration but not ancient runes, also History of Magic is growing on me, I like the stories about Cranyard Hopfurt and his wife, he married a dragon...very weird, but his books are interesting, especially his book on the anatomy of the hippogriff.

Well it's the 31st which means ages until im 12! It's not fair...Oren was twelve is november! I forgot to write about that, he got a broom, nimbus chrome, same as mine, except his has a crimson coloured wood, mine is dark brown, but I like mine because I dont like the colour red very much.

We went to Hogsmeade last week and me and oren spent 10 galleons each on sweets at Honeydukes, Their Sour Cherry Wands are fantastic, I bought seven, that alone cost four galleons, the rest I spent on bertie botts, chocolate frogs and droobles. Oren bought so many bags of fizzing whizbees it's unreal, but he doesnt know that they're made out of real Dried BillyWig stings, when you eat them they make you float off the ground a few inches, I fell over the first few times, it's hard to balance, but oren loves it. Sometimes I call Oren OJ because his middle name is James so if I write OJ, dont get confused :), even though im the only one who is to be reading this...JAKE!

FEBRUARY 2008

It's february 29th, for the first time in four years, and it will be again in 2012, as it's a leap year. These months are flying by, it's literally like reading a month in this Diary. I do get very tired though because of quidditch, but im back on the team now and also me and Charmaine and Oren are allowed to Use our Powers, Charmaine got moved out of my transfiguration and put into a higher set because she's too clever for my set, She's in Oren' set now, but if I do well over this next month, I could get moved up. I'm doing really well in charms, im in top set with Oren and next week Charmaine is moving up with us too...it's great, I've also chosen to do Potions now with Professor Tanpitt and im doing well, I made my first truth potion today...it wasnt very good, oren tried it and started talking jibberish about a pirate who fights giant frogs with a fork made of lego...

The latest rumour is that Dominic Bevitt's brother Rory Bevitt has gone to Azkaban for attacking Philando Dint at Ollivander's, where he worked with Philando. OJ played a prank on me, he put lacewing flies in my pumpkin juice, I was so not amused, infact I was pretty darn angry to be fair, I called him a squibb, thats really offensive in hogwarts...especially because he isn't one, a squibb is a non magical person who works with magical people. I did apologise, he said it was okay, but then I felt really bad, so I bought him a bag of chocolate spell snaps, and then he said it was definitely okay which I thought was funny, we had a valentine's day ball, and I didnt go, oren didnt go either but Charmaine did, she went with her friend Erinna Lloyd, theyre like best friends now, she doesnt hang round with us much, but she's still mine and OJ's best friend, gotta go dude, see ya.

MARCH 2008

Well March was pretty damn fun! We had the quidditch awards and Me and Oren got best beaters and got trophys and 50 points each to gryffindor. Oren also won Most Valuable Player (MVP) and he got awarded 50 points. We had to go in our dress robes again but it was okay because we wore blue ties instead of bow ties, the blue represents ravenclaw. We all went for a swim in the black lake but we had to leave after 20 minutes because my foot got stung by a grindylow and I couldnt walk o it for two hours. I'm okay now though and it's still ages until my birthday. Today our dragons got taken away because they were becoming violent, so I sold my cage for 20 galleons which means, another trip into hogsmeade for me and OJ, not that we dont have money, we still have 80 galleons between us from christmas. My wand is playing up ,but not too badly, because I can still use it for lessons, but sometimes instead of leviating items, I do blow them up, a very bad example of this would be when I blew up my bed, when trying to levitate my pillow, I have to sleep on the floor until I get a new bed next week, in April.

I also got two new books sent from my mum, Quidditch through the ages and Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. That one's my favourite, I can't wait to drop ancient runes and take up Care of Magical Creatures instead. OJ will be doing the same, and guess what? I got mobved up to the same transfiguration set as Charmaine and OJ! It's awesome because we learned to turn a Bat into a chalkboard, its really cool, but anyway ive gotta go, ill write in april.

APRIL 2008

WOW! this was a great month, we went to Honeydukes and got loads of chocolate wands, about 15 each it was 20 galleons but it was worth it, theyre great, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, chocolate orange, turkish delight chocolate. I LOVE CHOCOLATE WANDS! Charmaone fell out with Erinna Lloyd, so she's hanging out with us too now, thats cool, sometimes at night, we sneak out and turn into our animagi and race, OJ wins because his puma is fastest, but im cunning and go round and through secret passages. We had a quidditch match against hufflepuff an we won, they caught the snitch, but we got more points for scoring goals with the quaffle so we won! it was really cool, but I went too fast and felt sick so I had to be substituyed for Dom Bevitt.

I'm up to date with all my homework and class work, I went for a walk last week with OJ and we walked all around the castle on every floor, it took us three whole hours! it was really fun to see the whole castle, even the room of requirement, not what we expected, because I needed the toilet, it changed into a bathroom, I wish I couldve seen a better example of its magic but anyway, we bought a magic tent for 60 galleons that all of our dorm put together to buy, and its awesome because its tiny on the outside but it has 12 rooms on the inside 6 bedrooms, a living room a kitchen and 4 studies. We camp out in there every night...we moved our beds in there. It took us al night because it took all six of us to move one bed! So anyway, now I gotta go do some drawings for muggle studies...bye.

MAY 2008

Less than two months until my birthday, and im waiting! I want a mini dragon like bones, I found out you can get them for borgin and burkes, and I know Jake goes there, he's not scared, he can get me one, theyre only 3 galleons! Anyway I think that May was a decent month, I forgot to talk about my other cousins birthdays, I sent cards to both of them one was april 1st and the other was april 3rd.

They wrote back and sent me a bag of fizzing whizbees, which is awesome, OJ got bertie Bott's and we traded half for half.. It was really good but last month I forgot to talk about april fools, OJ put salt in my pumpkin juice, so I filled his room in the tent with tennis balls, literally it was chock a block full of them.

Me and Charmaine Regularly play Wizard Chess, but I'm not very good yet. I'm sorry that I'm not writing much this month, but im tired, I think I'll write a couple more sentences. Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence . Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence Sentence . Bye.

JUNE 2008

Less than one month until my birthday and this June I got a TV for the tent, its really big and I had mum send my xbox and some games over so now we play call of duty at night times sometimes. OJ and Me are Bosses at it, we are so good. I love reading too, ive read quidditch through the ages seventeen times and I did read fantastic beasts about ten times but I lost that book, I think Eustace Pibb may have stolen it. They stopped having pumpkin pasties at lunchtime, which is horrible, I love those things, but they do have a bowl of bertie bott's but other peoples fingers go into it, its all very unhygienic.

Oren brought had his parent send his laptop to him, so now we love to stay up and play computer games a lot, but not all night, at hogwarts, sleep is sacred because you never know what will happen tomorrow, and how tired it will make you. Take yesterday; We woke up, well rested and spent the day doing quidditch plays and beater practise, not on brooms! I was so tired last night that I literally fell asleep before I lie down. Anyway, gotta go, next time I write I will be twelve, bye.

JULY 2008

IM TWELVE! for my birthday I got a tiny dragon from jake! I called him Snippet. Mum got me new beater pads and OJ got me a chocolate broomstick, it taste great! I really enjoyed it. It was the best birthday ever but I spent it at hogwarts because we didnt break up until the 23rd, charmaine got me a cage for snippet but it wasnt very big, just a cave and a mountain, and a food/water bowl. But sometimes I fill up a dish with water and let snippet writhe in it for an hour or so, he loves it.

Oren came over last week and we practised beating, its abit like baseball but the bludgers are about 100 times heavier.

I can't wait until september when I get to do care of magical creatures! AND DROP ANCIENT RUNES! :D! I am very excited, you may have noticed. We are going back to diagon alley next weekend and im taking Oren, Charmaine might be there too, it's gonna be great, anyway im gonna go now, bye!

AUGUST 2008

last entry before I write as a second year at hogwarts! Im gonna make it scarce, I went into diagon alley with OJ and we got new robes, and new books, a new quill and ink pot, and a new bed for Aldo, Charmaine met us there and she wanted to buy the new autobiography of Jenkin Salt, you may ask who is Jenkin Salt, two word answer; Pompous Git. He reckons he slayed three dragons with one spell, which is impossible really, but Charmaine loves him, anyway, I'm gonna go, not gonna write until late september now

Been a great year, I love hogwarts, bye.


End file.
